


моя гордость и банни

by PeBeAs



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: история, в которой сынмин не хочет, чтобы его гордость и банни пострадали.
Kudos: 1





	моя гордость и банни

сынмину не нравится данная раскладка. почему вообще всё это происходит? это кара с небес за то, что он заходил домой, не почистив ботинки о коврик? потому что он соврал своему другу и не отдал тому свою вторую сменку в третьем классе? или... о боже... это потому что он съел чужой торт на день рождение в одиночестве... 

он умрёт в муках. долго и мучительно. смерть настигнет его после пыток, после мести и вообще будет больной.

что ж, он заслужил. торт есть было преступлением. слишком жестоко. 

его глаза становятся грустно-грустными и как-то весь он тухнет, поэтому вздыхает и медленно кивает. рядом стоящий парень закатывает глаза и бьёт его в плечо: 

— так, прекрати драматизировать, хён. 

— прекрати меня бить, ты, дурачок, — он замахивается, чтобы дать ответный, но тот только уворачивается и хихикает, — большой ребёнок, почему ты такой высокий? 

глаза младшего, но, чёрт, высокого сужаются в предупредительном жесте. однако вопрос он игнорирует и только пожимает плечами: 

— хён, тебе самому не стоило говорить о том, что ты сможешь построить снеговика за восемь секунд. никто не тянул тебя за язык. 

— всё же...

— ты даже обычного построить не можешь, — протягивает насмешливый голос, и сынмин стонет:

— я не понимаю, почему я поставил на это своего банни...

банни — это его любимая игрушка медвежонка с семи лет. (кто вообще называет медвежонка крольчонком?) она очень дорога ему, а он всё ещё спит с ней по ночам. он любит банни. и его лицо становится таким милым, а щёки надутыми словно маленькие шарики. 

минджэ позволяет пару секунд полюбоваться старшим и умилиться ситуации, а потом протянуть: 

— да ладно, хён. ты потом можешь отыграться. в этом нет ничего такого. 

— а если нет? — старший поднимает на него такой удрученный взгляд, что тот теряется. 

и это из-за игрушки. в любой другой ситуации, возможно, сон позволил бы себе фыркнуть, но сейчас он умилительно тянет: 

— ну ты чего...

— банни! — вскрикивает старший, делая такой страшный взгляд, будто содрогается внутри от ужаса. 

— я уверен, что сонджун-хён поймёт. да ты чего. 

— не-а, минджэ, — он дует губы и смотрит на младшего, — я не могу потерять свою гордость. а банни очень дорог мне! 

тот щурится и вздыхает. 

он, конечно, сам не прочь время от времени (ха) пошутить или поспорить с намом, но если тот так реагирует, то вообще непонятно как у них произошёл такой... странный спор. да ещё и с самым старшим хёном. 

вообще всё подозрительно, потому что обычно сынмин не сдаётся раньше времени, так что может ему что-то не рассказывают? минджэ там не присутствовал, но хёна жалко. чисто по человечески. 

— да ладно, хён, — бормочет. — хочешь я помогу? 

он смотрит пару минут и медленно кивает. шестерёнки в голове сона движутся так сильно от желания помочь, поэтому он говорит спустя пару минут с заговорщическим тоном: 

— хён не уточнял какой именно снеговик нужно собрать? 

— нет, — растерянно отвечает. 

— у нас получится, хён. верь мне. 

нам смотрит на уверенного собеседника, и кусает губу. ну раз уж он так уверен... ладно. пусть попробует.ю помочь. 

— хён тебе доверяет. 

— отлично! 

на следующий день, когда все в сборе стоят на заднем дворе, нам массирует себе плечи, готовясь. на улице полно снега, очень холодно и около трёх людей, помимо самих спорщиков, громко рассуждают. минджэ болеет за хёна, хвиджун непонятно за кого, а джунхек хочет побыстрее домой. 

старший ставит таймер, а сынмин действительно справляется за восемь секунд. раздаются довольные крики. 

сынмин рад, что поверил, хотя бы потому что он слепил очень маленького и милого снеговичка за восемь секунд, оставляя банни и свою гордость в порядке. 

**Author's Note:**

> Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ИСТОРИЯ ВЫГЛЯДИТ ОЧЕНЬ НАИВНОЙ И МОЖЕТ ЧЕРЕСЧУР МИЛОЙ, НО Я НЕ МОГЛА НЕ—   
> ВОЗМОЖНО ТАКЖЕ ЭТО СУПЕР БАНАЛЬНАЯ ИДЕЯ, НО Я АВТОРКА ФЛАФФА, Я МОГУ СЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ!!!1!!1!1!1!1!
> 
> спасибо за внимание💗


End file.
